


Burgers And Fries

by XvoodooXXblueX



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XvoodooXXblueX/pseuds/XvoodooXXblueX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late and Byron and Bill share burgers and fries. And a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burgers And Fries

The bar was located by a bridge. That was one reason why Bill thought it was a good idea to follow as Byron staggered outside and over to the railing to steady himself. That was, of course, completely disregarding the fact that Bill was generally worried that his friend would not make it home in one piece as drunk as he was and after all, Bill had watched Byron drink himself into a stupor all night and hadn’t actually stopped him. Why? Because Byron talked when he was drunk. And he was funny and smiling and crazy handsome. Not that he wasn’t all these things when sober. Hell no. But Bill had long since understood that Byron kept these elements of his personality well hidden when sober, for whatever reason. Though he was always handsome. Smiling, Bill shook his head at the immaturity of his own thoughts. Oh man, he was in so deep.

Byron was leaning heavily on the railing, looking down at the traffic below when Bill approached.

“Hey, you gonna puke?” Bill asked, concerned, gently laying a hand on Byron’s shoulder. Byron chuckled and turned his head to look up at Bill.

“No… Just getting some fresh air,” Byron said, every word carefully enunciated as if it were taking him a lot of concentration just to string that one sentence together.

Bill sighed and shook his head, but his smile remained fond and his grip on Byron’s shoulder firm.

“Come on. There’s a diner over there. Let’s get you something to eat,” Bill decided, leading the way with Byron leaning heavily on his shoulder.

“I don’t want to eat,” Byron complained as Bill ushered him into the diner, the bell above the door jingling cheerfully. The place was almost empty at this late hour, the few patrons there barely sparing them a glance.

“Why do you want me to eat?” Byron asked with a grimace, unceremoniously collapsing in a booth to the side. He immediately picked up one of the salt sellers and began fiddling with it, salt ending up strewn all over the table.

“It’ll sober you up,” Bill answered brightly, plucking the salt seller from Byron’s hand. “I’ll go order. Be right back.”

Bill returned with two large portions of burgers and fries and soda only a few minutes later.

“Eat,” he prompted, setting the tray down in front of Byron.

For a few minutes, Bill simply watched Byron contemplate the food while he munched on his own burger. When Byron still hadn’t touched his, Bill frowned a little.

“Go on, eat,” he coaxed once more. “You’ll feel better.”

“I feel fine,” Byron grumbled in response, picking up a fry and sticking it into his mouth and after a few minutes he decided: “This stuff is disgusting. I don’t want to sober up.”

Nonetheless, Byron finished his burger and fries eventually and Bill thought that it would be best to get him home. It was late and Byron would need some hours to sleep off the alcohol.

“Why don’t you want to be sober?” Bill asked as they got out of the cab and began walking the few blocks to Byron’s apartment. It was a question that had been bugging Bill ever since they’d been at the diner and he’d never been very successful in keeping his curiosity in check.

Byron stopped abruptly and shoved himself in front of Bill, blocking his way and making Bill bump into him. Byron swayed slightly from the impact and Bill quickly reached out to steady him.

“Because I’m a coward when I’m sober,” Byron finally answered emphatically. He leaned forward slightly. “And I’d never be able to do this.”

With that, Byron gently pressed his lips to Bill’s. Bill’s eyes widened like saucers. Oh wow… oh…

“Oh wow.” It was all Bill could say for a moment, still stunned by Byron’s kiss. Byron had since taken to resting his head against Bill’s shoulder. Bill simply smiled, wrapping his arms around Byron tightly and pressing a kiss to his hair.

“Bill?” Byron mumbled. “I think I do need to puke now.”


End file.
